Lady in Red
by TheWalrusWasPaul
Summary: R&R fluffy song fic! Everybody say 'Awwwww'


Nothin' but fluffy comedy here folks! If you're looking for a sad ending, go someplace else. I'm just giving you the heads up, no flames saying I didn't warn you! '^_^'

Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything. 

Lady in Red

TheWalrusWasPaul

            _~Some people want to fill the world_

_            with silly love songs_

_            Well what's wrong with that_

_            I'd like to know_

_            Because here I go, again~_

                                    Paul McCartney &Wings 'Silly Love Songs'

            "I do."

            "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

            Kiss.

            Aw, ain't that sweet? Another nauseatingly happy couple. Not that she was jealous or anything, why would she be? Her best friends were getting married, this was an occasion to rejoice and be happy. 

            "Kitty toss the bouquet!"

            And maybe a little bit jealous.

            "Aw! Don't they make like the cutest couple?"

            "You two are gonna be so happy together!"

            Okay, _very_ jealous. Not that she'd ever let on, that was her lot in life after all to walk around looking happy while in truth she was down right miserable. Sometimes she hated her life. You know, just once she'd like it to be her turn for a happy ending! She'd paid her dues (time after time)! She'd earned a little happiness, but did she ever get what she wanted? Noooo because that would mean she was stuck in some freaky parallel universe where she wasn't a mutant and she'd grown up into trailer trash like the rest of her family.

            Okay, so maybe her life did have its good points.

            She fought for something she believed in, had the best friends anyone could ask for. With that however, came the inability to touch human flesh. Sounds like fun eh? Not in the least! She couldn't have the normal relationships all her friends flaunted around her without even realizing it. Kissing her best friend on her wedding day? Forget it. Making love to the man of her dreams? Kick that one out the window.  Hell, _finding_ the man of her dreams? Yeah, that's gotta go too. No men, not even the ones in her dreams would bother with a woman who couldn't touch them. Not that she could blame them. Who'd want to be in a relationship without touch? No healthy men that's for sure.

            With a sigh Rogue tried not to let any tears fall from her normally happy green eyes as she watched the wedding proceed. 

            It just wasn't fair….

~*~

            Gambit was sure she'd turn away from him, but he had to try. Their relationship had been progressing, if slower then the slowest turtle on his slowest day. But hey! It was better then nothing right? Of course right.

            He remembered how she looked when she'd entered the room that evening, her red dress hugging her every curve. She had no idea that the eyes of every male in the room were on her, judging by the rather depressed look on her face. He was about to approach her when Neal beat him to it. He watched her smile brightly as she accepted his offer to dance. 

            Remy couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy that welled up inside of him as he watched her sway to the soft music of Shania Twain's _From this Moment_. Rogue looked so happy in Thunderbird's arms, her gloved arms draped loosely across his shoulders. Remy sighed, she looked amazing. 

_~__I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright~_

            Gambit was cornered by Jubilee who asked him to dance, he accepted like the good friend he was, but he never took his eyes off Rogue's figure.

            "Ya know, you'd better ask her to dance soon." Jubilee commented, not the least bit hurt by his lack of attention. Hell she was rooting for him and Rogue to hook up soon, if they did by the end of the week she'd win the pool, which was now up to three hundred dollars. Hey, can't blame a girl with a limited allowance and a sever addiction to malls, for trying to make a little extra dough.

            "Why you say dat petite?"

            Jubilee leaned forward and looked around as though to make sure no one was watching as she whispered, "because every guy in this place is thinking exactly the same thing you are Big G."

            Gambit blinked and looked around the room, sure enough, people were already beginning to hover around Rogue and Neal. Mostly males, Gambit noted. "You be right b'bout dat…" he muttered, not the least bit pleased at that development.

            Jubilee smiled, "See? I do know what I'm talkin' about!" the song ended and she quickly released the Cajun. "Better go get her!" she encouraged as she dashed off to go find Wolverine, she was sure she could con him into a dance.

            Gambit began to make his way over to Rogue when he saw her take Bobby's arm. He grimaced and looked around for another partner, all the while shooting daggers at the men that never really seemed to wander too far from Rogue. 

                        _~I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,_

_                        They're looking for a little romance_

_                        Given half a chance~_

            The night wore on, and still Gambit hadn't had a chance to even get close to Rogue who was now laughing as Dr. McCoy twirled her around. 'At least Hank not be tryin' to be anyt'ing but friendly, unlike Bobby and Warren.' He frowned as he remembered just how low on her ''back'' their hands had been resting. Rogue hadn't liked that too much though, and promptly told them so, much to Remy's relief. 

            He walked over to the bar as the sun began to set and the lighting of the room dimmed. 

            "Bonsoir mon ami." He greeted Logan, unable to fully hid the irritation in his voice.

            "Hey bub." Logan responded as he polished off his beer, "Not havin' any luck with Ace over there eh?" he nodded in Rogue's direction, using his old nickname for her.

            Gambit shook his head, "Dey be like wolves." He frowned as he ordered a drink.

            Wolverine shook his head, "She does look damn good in that dress, can't really blame the single guys for wantin' to take a crack at her." He caught a glimps of Gambit's sober expression and decided to cheer the guy up, "I wouldn't worry 'bout it though."

            "Why not? Lookin' like dat, Gambit's not ever go'na get near her…" he said wistfully as he watched her, the low cut dress with the full skirt that flowed around her as she moved. The white streak in her hair catching in the fading sunlight and reflecting its orange and red hues. She really did look like something out of a story book. 

_~And I've never seen that dress you're wearing _

_                        Or the highlights in your hair_

_                        That catch your eyes_

_                        I have been blind~_

            Logan took a swig of his newest beer before responding, "Because Cajun, she hasn't taken her eyes offa ya anymore then you've stopped lookin' at her. You two were made fer each other, you're both just too blind to see it." He turned to Gambit, "She loves ya Remy, she prolly always has." He narrowed his gaze, "You do anythin' ta hurt her though…" he trailed off, knowing Gambit would get the hint.

            "Je comprend mon ami," Gambit answered, "but you really t'ink she loves me?"

            Wolverine rolled his eyes and turned back to his beer, "Bub, you're as blind as they come. Even the kid knows it." He said as he gestured to Jubilee who was dancing with Kurt.

            Gambit didn't say anything as he polished off his drink. He'd known he was in love with Rogue for some time now, but she felt the same? He didn't know if it were even possible, not after all the horrible things he'd done in his lifetime.

            Wolverine took one look at Gambit and knew right away where the younger man's thoughts were heading. "Gumbo, stop feeling sorry for yerself and go do something about it!" he said as he shoved Gambit off the stool in Rogue's general direction. "Good luck." He said as he turned back to his beer, his gaze pausing only for a moment to rest on the figure of an old friend. She was dancing like he'd never seen her do it before, her long white hair fell down her back like a cloak, he didn't think she'd ever looked lovelier. 'Someday…' he mused as he turned his back on the party.

            ~*~

            The party was getting close to ending and she still hadn't had an offer to dance from Gambit. 'Jerk prolly thinks he's too good fer me.' She thought bitterly as she sat down for the first time all evening. It was a good thing she was damned near invulnerable or she'd be dead tired by now. Good ol' mutant powers. 

            'Not that they even seemed ta matter tonight.' She mused as she thought back to all the men who'd drooled over her new dress. 'Ta think, all Ah had ta do was clean mahself up and Ah'd have the boys bendin' ovah backwards for me.' She smiled to herself as she thought about making them all her personal slaves. (Mauwhaha)

~I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight   
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing   
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side~

            Her thoughts eventually made themselves back to Gambit and the total lack of attention he'd paid her tonight. She'd caught glimpses of him dancing with every other girl in the room, 'cept her. 'He even danced with Moria, but me? Oh no, not me, not the woman he's been aftah for… well evah.' She placed her chin in her hand and frowned slightly. "Jerk…" she muttered sadly as she watched the happy couples begin to slow their dances down. 

~*~

            It took Gambit a minute to find Rogue, who was now seated alone at her table, looking rather sad. He quickly made his way in her direction, determined to make it this time when-

            "Evening Gambit."

            "Psylock!" he exclaimed, startled by the ninja woman who'd suddenly appeared before him. 

            "Nice to see you too dear." She said flatly as she crossed her arms over her chest, "So am I not good enough to dance with?"

            Gambit blinked, "Non, of course not Chere. I just havn't seen much of you tonight." 

            Psylock grinned to herself, she knew exactly what Remy wanted to do. Run to Rogue and take her in his arms….gag.  She of course, being the loving friend she was, wasn't about to let him get his happy ending that easily. Okay, so maybe she was being a bit sadistic, but she'd just broken up with Warren and wanted to have _some_ fun tonight. Poor Gambit just happened to be her target.

            "Well, I'm rather offended." She said, doing her best to look angry as she watched Gambit try to look at Rogue over her shoulder.

            "I'm sorry Chere." He sighed, the only way to get Psylock off his back was to correct his offence, "Do you want to dance now?" 

            Betsy grinned, "I would be delighted." She tired not to laugh as she 'felt' Gambit's heart sink. She maneuvered them into the middle of the dance floor, to a spot where he'd be able to get a good view of Rogue (she wasn't evil, just wanted to have some fun after all). 

            Gambit spent the entire dance looking at Rogue who was looking out the window. He tried to make her look at him, projecting his thoughts, even though he knew he had no telepathic abilities. There was always false hope right?

            Psylock however who had telepathic powers to spare, picked up on Gambit's rather pathetic attempts. She rolled her eyes and sent a message to Rogue, not telling her who she was, but only that she should turn around and look up.

            She must have gotten the message, because she turned to see Gambit dancing with a bored looking Psylock. Remy looked surprised at her gaze, but quickly hid his surprise by winking at her.

            Rogue shook her head and smiled warmly at him as the dance ended and he quickly parted from Psylock.

            "Go get her Remy." She called over her shoulder as he dashed across the room. He didn't pause, as he rolled his eyes, 'psychics.'

_~And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away   
And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling   
Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight~_

            Rogue stood as Gambit approached her, "Hello Swamp Rat."

            "Evenin' Chere," he said as he extended his arm, "Dance wi'h me?" he asked as the last song of the evening began to play.

            Rogue smiled brightly as she took his arm, "Ah'd love to Remy."

            Gambit smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and they began to move to the slow beat of the song. He'd never felt so happy in his life, then right here at ths moment holding the woman he loved in his arms.

            Rogue rested her head on Gambit's shoulder, being careful to advoid touching his bare skin with hers. She sighed as they moved in perfect unison. They really were great together, despite all the hardships leading up to this moment. All the flase starts to their relationship, and all the fallings out. In a way it was approit they danced together at the very last possible moment, it was a wonderful way to sum up their odd relationship up to this point.

            "Chere," Gambit whispered into her hair, "Je t'amie." He said softly as he rested his head on hers.

            Rogue felt herself melt at that, he loved her? But she already knew that didn't she? She was juts too busy trying to forget she did, and find reasons for them not to be together. 

            Gambit still as he waited for her to say something, anything. What if he was wrong and she didn't love him? What if-?

            "Ah love you too Remy." She said with a contented sigh.

            The room cleared out as the song ended and the lights dimmed. No one had the heart to break up the young couple, and simply left them alone and for what felt like the first time in forever, together.

            Rogue couldn't remember ever being this happy. She wanted nothing more then to stay like this, dancing away to music only they could hear. Wanted it with all her heart and soul.  She was too busy enjoying the feeling of being in Remy's arms that she failed to notice that she's moved her face closer to his neck. Too close in fact, she was touching his neck with her fore head. 

_~The lady in red is dancing with me   
Cheek to cheek   
There's nobody here   
It's just you and me~_

            Gambit didn't notice at first either, he was on cloud number nine and didn't ever want to come down. But some part of his mind registered the odd occurrence and called his attention to it. 

            "Chere?" he said softly.

            "Yeah?" 

            "Chere, not to spoil dis moment, but how you touchin' me?" 

            Rogue blinked and realized that she was, "Ah… Ah don't know…!" She pulled her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "Ah touched you, and didn't absorb your powers!" she exclaimed softly.

            Gambit looked into her eyes, "Wanna see if it still work Chere?" he asked as he moved his face closer to hers, their noses touched and still nothing happened. Rogue's eyes began to close as he got closer and finally lay his lips on hers.

            They waited in anticipation for a moment, worried that their moment would be shattered by a power transfer. But nothing happened. Nothing except the tears that began to fall from Rogue's eyes as they pulled away from eachother.

            "Remy… Ah don't… Ah don't understand why nothin's happenin'…" she said, her voice somewhere between happy beyond all reason and scared to death.

            "Chere, Rogue, let's not look a gift horse in de mouth d'accord?" he asked as he brought one hand up to her face, and gently whipped her tears away.

            Rogue nodded, as she wrapped her arms more tightly around Remy and kissed him again. This time it was much more then a simple touching of lips however. This time it contained all the passion they held for one another, all the love they'd tried to hide for so long. Both of them gave themselves up to the moment and the rest of the world faded as they held eachother long into the night.

~It's where I wanna be   
But I hardly know this beauty by my side   
I'll never forget the way you look tonight   
I never will forget the way you look tonight~  
  


            "HA! I win boys and girls! Time to pay the piper!" Jubilee exclaimed from the bushes outside the hall where the reception from Peter and Kitty's wedding had taken place.

            "Drat, that is the last time I wager on those two unpredictable fellows." Hank muttered as he pulled the money out of his wallet and grudgingly handed it over to the excited teen.

            "Why'd she have to learn how to control her powers tonight?" whined Kitty, who by all logical reasonings should have been enjoying her wedding night with Peter, not hiding in the bushes watching her best friend. But who are we to judge what people do on their wedding nights? 

            "You are just upset they did not hook up last week so you could have won." Kurt said with a smile, as he too paid Jubilee. He really couldn't care less about losing the money. His sister was happy, and that's all that mattered to him. Neal was on cloud nine, he'd spent half the night dancing with Psylock , he handed his money over freely and without a second thought. 

            "I cursed this money you know." Storm grumbled as she dug through her purse. Jean nodded as she and Psylock did the same. 

            "You and me both darlin'." Logan said as he paid up.

            Jubilee laughed at all the money in her hands and turned to the only person who had yet to pay his portion, "Come on Cyke! Don't be a spoil sport."

            Scott frowned, "This is why I never make bets. I should have know not to be on the two most stubborn and irrational people I know." He said as he gave Jubilee the money.

            "What are you going to do with the money Child?" asked Storm.

            Jubilee smiled, "I have a feeling there's gonna be another wedding soon, and I wanna get them a killer gift." She paused, "After I get myself a few new CD's and a new pair of roller blades!"

            Everyone shook their heads as they made their way back into the mansion, pausing to give one last look at the couple that remained interlocked. They'd suffered so much for this moment that it would be a crime to ruin it.

            Jubilee was the last to leave, she stood up and cast one last smile Rogue and Gambit's way, "I wish you guys all the happiness in the world." With that she too went inside and shut off the remaining lights, leaving the happy couple with only the light of the full moon and each others love. __

_~The lady in red   
My lady in red   
I love you~_

~*~ End~*~

            Okay, so the end was REALLY sappy! But meh! I thought it fit beautifully! Now I'm thinking about turning this into a set of 'Silly Love Songs', but I wanna know what everyone out there at home thinks! It's audience participation time! Tell me what you think and whither or not I should go on! Thanks so much!

See ya on the flip side,

TheWalrusWasPaul


End file.
